I don't want to lose you
by Fangirling is now a job
Summary: This story is about the captain swan child, Leah Jones at 15 being sent to the past and her adventure on trying to get back to the future I made this T for language and minor adult themes p.s. I'll be going back to her memories
1. Prologue

Alone

In Leah's 15 years of life she was never able to ever use that word alone. Being that she

had a big loving family. For the 1st time in her life she had to find out where or when she

was. Because clearly she wasn't in storybook with her family. She was for the 1st time

alone


	2. Chapter 1, Alone

She had to find out where and when she was. "What if I never see my family again?" Looked at a locket

at a locket that she was given as a baby and cried. Then she " Stop crying Leah,you have to concentrate.

Now look around you remember the stories your dad told you." Then she realized and murmured to

" The lost year, of course!" Somebody turned around and she ducked. Somebody (that she assumed was

prince Phillip) said " I'll provide you with blah blah blah" (to her at least) and ran to figure out how she

was going to go back to the future

Sorry these chapters are so short I'll make them longer I promise


	3. Chapter 2, Before

This is Leah's memory of what happened before she was sent down a portal. I hope you like it.

Both Leah and Charlotte got off the bus after a day of school as Leah let her black curls flow. Like usual,

but today was special for both of them because Leah's half brother and Charlotte's adoptive cousin,Henry

was coming today. So they both rushed home to get ready. When they got to the mayor's house and Leah

said "Bye,Charlotte I can't wait till Henry comes back" and Charlotte says back as she goes into the house

"Me nether,bye". Leah walked to catch her breath. After a little while she felt as if she was being followed.

She held a fireball in her hand and said " Show yourself coward!" she tried to sound tuff but it was obvious

she was afraid. Then she felt somebody sneak up behind her and before she could turn around a rag was

put over her mouth. She was out cold for god knows how long. Then she woke up and she was thrown

down a portal. The last she saw was her parents trying to get her out but they couldn't. In her memory

she looked at her locket sadly.


	4. Chapter 3, The Sorcerer

Thespian516 is helping me write this now.

* * *

All of a sudden a door appred out of NOWHERE and it seemed like there was another dimension behind it. "How is this possible?" she thought. She heard of doors that could take you to another dimensions but she's never seen a door never fall from the sky, let alone a magical one. While she was still in shock. An old man came out with long white hair, an orange mustache and a white beard to match his hair. The surprising fact was that he walking out like it was a regular door and there was nothing interesting about it but there clearly was. "Who are you child?" The man said. Leah being in shock, shook her head to make her concrete and said "Jones, Leah Jones. How-" "Did I do that?"He said.

"Let's just say a special man, taught me special magic." Leah replied "That's good for me!" "Why?" He asked. "Because I'm not from here I'm from the future." she admitted.

"Can you help me,please?" She desperately asked. "I know something, but you'll have to prof yourself" he quickly said. "Prof myself of-of, WHAT?" She nervously asked. "Of innocence" "Why?" She curiously asked. "Because only pure, innocents can touch the object. I am about the show you". She didn't really trust him, but she was desperate.

* * *

After a while, they finally got there. Then they did more another room. Then after a long way of walking. Then finally and I mean finally got there. How did she know because he said "No more walking,we're here. Just stay there while I get the object."

She sat there for a minute and then he came and said "Now you must prof yourself."

Confused she asked "How?" "Just touch it. Nothing more." "No test, just got to do it, sweet" she thought. So she touched it and it ingrained her name into the thing.

* * *

What do you think it means? You can find out in 2 chapters.


	5. Chapter 4, Tacos

Leah walks in while Emma and Hook are having tacos at 14

Leah walked into her home all happy-go-lucky as usual. So, she walked into her parents room to ask them something. Only she walked for a ummmm...a surprise, an odd surprise and an intersting one.

She said "Hey, mom,dad ca-" suddenly her eyes opened wider than the bed her parents were on. As her father was moaninly saying swan. "Ummmmmmm we can explain" her dad said. Her mom joined in and said "I had a long day at the police sation and I needed rest". Then her dad said " And she needed some help with rest".

Leah still weirded out said "I was going to ask you something but you seem a little busy right now. So I'll just-". "Oh, we're not too busy." Her mom said. Akwardly Leah said "I was just going to ask you if I could go over Charlotte's house for dinner they're making toacs." Her dad without hesitation said "Oh, yeah. Go." Then Leah awkwardly walked out and said "Ummmm, bye". Then they said bye back. She over heard her parents say "We need to mange our time better." "Yes. BUT, we don't need to right now". Then she walked away. Then thought "That was awkward."

Tacos for all my Captain swan shippers out there


	6. Chapter 5,Timing

She watched in ultimate shock as she saw that, that thing ingrave her name. "Wh-what was that?" She nervously asked. He grabbed that watch-like thing and handed it to her "This is the hand-clock of time. It is yours now." "Why is it mine?"

"Because it recognizes your true purpose and your innocence. "Thank yo-" she gratefully said. He interrupted and said "BUT you must know some basic rules. Understand this is the hand-clock's rules and not mine or anyone else's." "Ok." She pacrtially whispered that word.

"You can only decide the time and place it goes to when you wait a full 30 days. BUT you can go today. But it will be random. That includes time,too. And if you go today you MUST wait until the next day to again. That includes everyday. If you decide you want to choose the time and place, but you have used the hand-clock, you must wait a full 30 days. You can use it by pressing this." He pointed to something on the top of the watch-like thing.

She nodded her head through the entire explanation. Trying to understand it. "Understand ?" He asked. "Yes.I think so." "Ok, you should go and decide what you want to do with the hand-clock." She thanked him again and tried to find camp, somewhere.

She eventually found a nice place to camp. It had no one there. So she couldn't risk being found and effecting the future. It was also near a pond. So she could get fish and water and could also had some nice, dry sticks for making a campfire. If she was planing to stay there for 30 days

So she sat down on a log and thought why or why not she would wait those 30 days. And she just thought and thought and thought and thought.


	7. Chapter 6, Good Old Jolly

**This is when Hook takes out Leah to the sea for her 10th birthday**

* * *

She walked as her dad pushed her onto the boat. It was big, but not overwhelmingly big. Her dad after a little while, asked "Do you want to learn to how to navigate the stars?" She politely, but anxiously nodded her head.

He extended his pirate telescope and starts explaining how to navigate the stars. Then he said "Ok, pop quiz. If I wanted to go West but I was in the middle of the ocean with only the stars how would I do that?" "You'd go the left of that big star" she pointed "Over there." "Good you're a quick learner."

"Now, I think it's time you learn how to sail a ship like this." "You mean I'm going to learn how to drive." "Technically,yes." She gasped with excitement. So he explained how to "drive" a ship. "Ok, now go 2 starboard." She went 2 right and her dad smiled.

After a couple of hours they both went home. Her mom was there and asked "So what did you two do?" Without hesitation Leah said "It was great! Dad taught me how to navigate the stars and how to drive." Her mom became noticeably shaken and said "You what?!" "A ship." He said while kissing her mom on the head as she relaxed. "Oh by the way Henry called you to wish you a happy birthday." "Ok, I'll call him back."

As she was tucked in she thank her dad for teach how to navigate the stars and "drive" a ship and said "Goodnight, I love you both." Her parents both smiled and kissed her plum cheeks goodnight. Then she went to sleep. Having dreams of navigating the stars and "driving" a pirate ship.

* * *

Happy 4th of July, everybody. I hope everyone had a good time today


	8. Chapter 7, The Decision

Hey guys so for every Sunday I'm going to post two chapters, so it'll be something to look forward to durning the hiatus.

* * *

She just stared at the hand-clock. Thinking.

It started to get dark. So she held a fireball in her hands and threw it at some firewood. She eventually made the decision to stay for the full 30 days. The thing about her was that once she made a decision, it had to take a lot of convincing to get her out of her decision.

She materialized a sleeping bag and a pillow. She got close to the fire. Then got into a piston where she was comfortable. Looked at her locket and thought "I'm making the right choice." Then finally went to sleep.

* * *

Her dream was of coming back to her parents. Coming back to them. Having Henry be there. All of them being one big happy family. It was quite nice, till a portal came out of the middle of the room as she fell she saw her parents sad and scared faces.

* * *

She woke up breathing heavily. When she finally found out it was nothing more than a dream, she cried. When she was able to stop crying, she made a plan to stay out of everybody's way. To entertain her self she would collect some firewood, fish for food and tell herself the stories her father told her.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going well and she counted the days. It was a full 10 days and "Twenty days" she thought and smiled. She thought the days in her head every day. Until a man came and said "Now here's a good place to hunt for food." She ran while thinking "Of course, people would come here." She hid behind a tree and mumbled under her breathe "Please let this time be close or the time I want to be." She looked up and saw...

* * *

What did she see you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out


	9. Chapter 8, The Sheriff Of The Town

This is when Leah goes to the police station for bring your daughter to work day at 8

* * *

She woke up as she saw her mom there. Leah smiled. "Hey, kid, do you know what day it is?" "Yup." She said as she nodded. "What day is it?" "Bring your daughter to work day!" She happily said."Yes it is."

She walked downstairs with her yellow shirt, black leather skirt, yellow pants and a leather jacket. All ready to go. Then she saw her father. He said "How are my girls doing?" "I'm doing great, thank you dad" she said as he passed the cereal. He kissed his daughter and his wife. Then they ate breakfast

Then her mom said "Ready to go, kid?" "Yup, bye dad." She said as she kissed her dad on the cheek. "Bye, Killan" they gave each other a peck as Leah and Emma left. They got into the yellow bug and she drived to the sation shieff resvered parking spot.

They walked into the police station. There wasn't much action around in storybook. So they mostly just talked about stuff. Later that day at lunch time they ate grilled cheese onion rings and iced tea.

It was eventually after hours and they went back in the yellow bug and went home. Her mom broke the silence by saying "So how did you like today?" "It was really nice. I like hanging out with you,mom." As Emma smiled she said "Me too, kid." As they drove off on a nice,beautiful, sunset. By the time they reached home thy only had a enough energy to eat dinner, put on their nightgowns and go to sleep. As she got tucked in, she said "Good night" as she yawned "I love you, both." They smiled at each other and they both kissed on the head.

* * *

Hope you like this double chapter thing. Goodnight everybody, hope you can't realize it's Monday tomorrow


	10. Chapter 9, Orphan

This chapter starts at the last sentence of chapter seven. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

She looked up and saw a woman. She looked about forty, normal body and gray hair. She asked her "Hello,miss. Where are your parents?" She got nervous and said "Ummmmmm... I'm not sure. I'm a little lost." The woman's face dropped "Well then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to put you in the orphanage and-" she got even more nevorus and said "I have parents, I'm just lost." She wasn't a good lair. (Mostly because her mom could detect any lie.) But technically it was not lying. She DOES have parents and she IS lost. Just in different context. Besides if the woman was told the complete turth she would have been put in an insane asylum. The woman looked confused and said "Well then were are they?" "Well, that's how I'm lost." Then she gave an obviously fake smile. "Okkkkkkkk. What's your parents number." Leah seeing this as an opportunity to get off the hook she says " Oh, you can't call them they lost their phones." The woman didn't look pleased, gave a sigh and said "I was asking for your home phone number." Leah rushed to say " We don't have one." Now the woman really, really annoyed and said " Look I know you're a kid and you don't know the world works. But all houses come with house phones." As the woman grabbed her arm she said "Now you've given me but to put you in the orpha-" she paniced, tried to get out and said the only thing she could "STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" Now the woman looked pissed. "Miss, I'm the head of the orphanage." Leah knowing she couldn't in any possible way win. Gave the woman her wrist and unwilling followed her.

* * *

They eventually stopped at place called "Miss. Harving's orphan home for girls". So to break the uncomfortable silence Leah said "Sooooooo I'm assuming your name is , right?" "You've guessed right." After a little while they came to a room. said " This will be your new room and this will be your new roommate, Emma. She's 15." Then blond girl showed herself and she looked like an awful a lot like her mom at 15. It couldn't be... Could it.

* * *

Goodbye


	11. Chapter 10, The Challenging Question

This is when Henry is forced to babysit Leah at 6 for the captain swan date night. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Her mom wore a pink dress and pink heels and her dad wore a black suit and tie, black shoes and black pants. As her parents left for date night. Her mom said "Ok, have fun,kid." Then her brother, Henry said "I will." They kissed them both on the head and said "Goodnight. Have a nice, Leah and take good care of your sister, Henry" then he said resurely said "I will, I will. Now have goodnight and don't worry about us." Then Leah chimed in and said "Yeah." While he pushed them out the door.

Then closed the door and he said "Soooooo, what do you want to do tonight,Leah?"She anxiously but still nervously said "Wellllllllll I have been having this question for little while and want to ask you. But pleaseeeeee promise you WILL give me an answer, PLEASEEEEEEE." He shrugged and said "Ok, I'll try. Ask away." She took a breathe and said "Ok, why do you think it takes mom and dad so long and not until morning to return form their night out?" Henry's eyes partially popped out of their sockets. After a full thirty seconds he finally said "Ummmmmmm... Why are you asking me?" She sighed and said

"Because when I asked dad he got nervous and said to ask mom. Then I asked mom then she got nervous and said to ask dad. I said I already asked him. So she said that she would make me lunch. Later I asked Regina, Robin, Grandma, Grandpa, Belle and Rumple they all had no response. I also asked Neal and Charlotte they both just gave a shrug and said they didn't know. So can you answer, please?"

The whole time he stared at her like she had one hundred and fifteen heads and when she stopped and said "Let's watch "High School Musical"." Leah looked confused and said "But that doesn't answer my quest-" he interrupted and said "Let's watch "High School Musical"!"


	12. Chapter 11,The Sisterhood

gave her a nightgown and told her to go in a corner to get dressed. After she did, she said "Excuse me, um ." turned around and said "Yes?" She tried to sound natural but didn't. But she asked anyways "What time is it?" was confused why she was nervous and it clear by her facial expersions. She looked at her watch and answered with "Ten thirty. Past the girls bedtime and yours. Now go to bed Emma will explain what's happening tomorrow. Ok?" Leah sighed and said "Ok." She went to her room knowing that she'd have to wait till ten thirty tomorrow and hoped and prayed that she would be at a realm or storybrook where it has magic so she can disguise herself and she also prayed that she would be close to her wanted distention or there.

She got in her bed and said her prayers and hoped it would work. She tried to get sleep but she barely did. After a little while she looked at her young mom. Then she just looked up at the ceiling thinking. The door opened. So she pretended to be asleep. Somebody whispered screamed "Hey new kid. HEY. Wake up." She looked over to see a bright redhead with round face she looked about thirteen. There were a lot kids behind her including Emma. Leah was confused as all hell. In her confusion the girl asked in the same tone of voice as last time "Hey, new kid come with us." Leah's eye lids cringed as she asked "Why?" The girl looked annoyed but she still tried not to raise her voice "This will go quicker if you shut up and stop asking questions."

Leah blindly went while thinking "Only one day, Only one day." The girl stopped them and she ordered and she whispered quieter "This is 's room." And sushed everyone. They eventually went to a room that she assumed was the kitchen.

Then some of girls shoved something down her throat. She didn't want to know what it was. The girl said in a normal voice "This is your initiation. I'm Ginger, the initiator." Leah was totally confused "Why do I-" but was quickly interrupted by Ginger "To join the sisterhood of " 's Orphan home for girls". You have already drank our initiative water which has-" Leah interrupted and said " I don't want to know." Now she looked pissed off more pissed off than when and her met. "Alright stubborn-ass, just say what I say." Leah quickly said "Why do I have to join, anyway?" Ginger looked so pissed she could turn red with anger and said while grinding her teeth "'Cause if you don't your the lower ranking. Beat up all the time. If you join then your decently respected. Any other questions jack-ass?" "No."

"Good now repeat after me. I, say your name." Leah nervously said "I,Jenna" Ginger said and Leah constantly repeated "Promise to be loyal to the sisterhood of " 's Orphan home for girls". If I plan to run away I will say my goodbyes. I also never harm my sisters of the sisterhood. If I do not obey these rules I will be banned form the sisterhood. Now drink the water." Leah obeyed. "You're in the sisterhood now, Jenna. Ignition complete." Everyone left. Then Emma walked up to her and said "Come on let's go before catches us." "Ok"

* * *

Ignition! Goodbye and thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 12, The Park

This is when Leah, Neal and Charoltte playing at the park at 7. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Leah ran as she tried not to be seen. Then somebody ran up to her, touched her and said "Tag your it!" That somebody was Charoltte. Leah quickly ran and said "No, I'm not!" She sneaked up behind Neal, touched him and said "Neal's it!" Then Neal touched Charlotte and then Charlotte touched Neal and so on and so forth.

Eventually Leah was out of breathe and out of breathily said "I'm out of breathe. I wanna take a break for a little bit." Neal responded "Me, too." Charoltte joined in and said "Me, three." They all sat on the grass in silence.

Leah broke the silence by saying "What do you see in the clouds. I see a sun and it's a full one and it's smiling." While she said that she gave a little smile. Neal looked confused and confusingly said "How can sun smile?" Leah simply sighed, smiled and said "That's the fun part figuring out how and why something is or is not." Turned to him and said "Don't you think?" He simply said "I don't like getting into complexities." She only smiled, looked at the sky and said "Well, I do." Then she looked at both of them and said "Now,what do you guys see?" Charlotte first and quickly said "I see a dancer, dancing, of course, and the dancer is just having so much fun. What do you see, Neal?" Leah joined in and looked at Neal "Yah, what do you see Neal?" He sighed, got up and said "Ok, Ok, I'll tell, I'll tell." Then sat back down and continued saying "I see a simple farmer. Just plowing. Nothing more, and nothing less." Then they continued. Then about a hour passed.

Then Leah's mom, Emma, who was not to far away talking to the mayor and her grandma on a park bench and said "Ready to go, kid?" She sighed and said "Yah." She looked back waved at her friends/relatives and said "Bye, I had a good time." She saw that their moms were taking them back too. They both said bye as they walked away. Then she got into that recognizable, yellow bug.

* * *

This chapter I wanted to give charter development to Charlotte, Neal and Leah I hope their intentional traits shined through. Thank you and goodnight


	14. Chapter 13,Adoption Day

Thank you thespian 516 for helping me write this chapter. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Leah (well know in the Orpanage as Jenna) just laid there on her slightly comfortable bed. The bed she had wasn't completely uncomfortable and was the hardest bed to sleep in. But it did leave a little pain in the back. She stared at the wall. Thinking. "It's odd that I'm living with my mom like this. Just pretend it isn't Leah! What is gonna happen today. Stop thinking about today. It couldn't be important could. Could it? Stop overthinking, Leah!"

Leah's/Jenna's thoughts were interrupted by Emma. Who walked over and said "Well you're an early bird." Leah sheepishly said "Yah." Leah's voice got back to normal and she said "So, what do you do in the sisterhood?" Emma looked off and said "Oh, nothing much. We meet every night and talk about stuff." Then shrugged and said

"Anyways I was suppose to tell you about what we're doing today. So I'll tell you. Today is Adoption Day." Leah looked confused and concerned "Adoption Day?!" Emma gave her a "really?!" face and said "Yes." she said the next part like it was the worst thing in the world "It's where you're shown off like a dog and try to get adopted." Leah looked even more worried and thought "Oh no. The effects of getting adopted could disastrous!" While saying "Adopted?! I don't want to get adopted!" Emma looked more confused than Leah when she heard the words "Adoption Day" "Why not?"

Leah shook while saying "Because I have parents." Emma again gave her that "really?!" face and in a monotone voice said "You think you have parents." Leah rose her voice and said "I know I have parents. Both of them. For a fact. I swear on everything I know and have." She never rose her voice at her mom but she guesses that she got into the whole "pretend she not your mom thing".

Emma simply sighed and said "Well you're fifteen or sixteen, right?" Leah replied with a "Fifteen." Emma continued "Ok, anyways people only want puppies. They never want the dogs." Emma looked as if she was about to cry. Leah tried to consult her but before she could Emma said "You know what let's go." Then they left.

* * *

The Orphanage runner came and said "Now remember girls, be on your best behavior. This your chance to be adopted. Ok I'll them in now." She let them in and the kids and adults met each other while Leah tried to not to be noticed. After a little while a smiling couple came up to her and the woman said "Hello I'm Loraine and this is George. We're the Fly's." Meanwhile Leah tried to get in a badass, not innocent pose. She couldn't that. In fact that's probably the opposite of her. She decided that she would just rub her fingernails. She eventually just said in a monotone voice "Cool." She acted as if she didn't care but she desperately wanted this couple to leave her alone. George said "How have you been here?" Leah used the same monotone voice "I don't know and I don't care. Spit." She couldn't actually spit. The Fly's understood that they weren't getting anything out if her and left.

* * *

After what felt like a century to her "Adoption Day" finally ended. She bumped into Ginger and Leah said sorry. But Ginger didn't even say it was ok. She instead said "I guess you're gonna stay for a bit, Jenna." Leah smiled in a ironic way and said "I guess so." And went back to her room.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you liked it. 2 days till double Sunday. Goodbye.


	15. Chapter 14, Charlotte's Talk

This is when Charoltte gets a talk form Regina and Robin have a talk with Charlotte and Leah and Neal try to comfort her when Leah was 11 and Charlotte was 16. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Charlotte came crying and then Neal asked "What happened?" While Charoltte was sniffling she said "I just learned a horrible secret." Leah looked at her and said "Tell us all about it."

Charoltte gulped and said "Well my parents sat me down and said they wanted to talk with me. So I was a little confused. But I sat there anyways. My dad started to talk. He said "Charlotte, there's something we wanted to tell you. But we didn't know how." I was even more confused and said "Ok." My mom bit her lip and said "I'm not you're biological mom." I said "What?!" Before I could go my I don't even know anymore interrupted me and said "Before me and your dad were married. He accidentally got someone else pregnant and we decided to take care of you." I just ran away. So now I know."

Charoltte stopped crying and just sniffled. She continued "That's probably why I was two grades behind on my school." Leah said "Yah, I guess so. But it doesn't change anything." Neal joined in "Yah, she's still your mom. The experiences are the same." Charlotte said "Yah it's just hard to except." Neal said "We know." Leah said joyfully "Group hug!" They all hugged. Charlotte then said "Thanks guys." Neal said "Hey this is what friends are for." Then they all waved goodbye.

* * *

I know and you know this chapter was inevitable. Goodbye and thank you.


	16. Chapter 15, I'm Outta Here

Happy double chapter Sunday. Thank you and enjoy

* * *

Leah/Jenna walked over to Emma and said "Emma." Emma turned around and said "Yah, Jenna." Leah/Jenna asked "When does the sisterhood meet?" Emma replied with "Ten O'clock." Leah/Jenna said "Oh, thanks." Meanwhile she thought "Ten O'clock!"

Leah/Jenna was in her bed staring at a clock that was in her and Emma's room. It felt like forever but it was finally ten. Ginger came into their room and called them over and whiserly said "Come on guys it's sisterhood time."

* * *

They got into the kitchen and Leah immediately said "I'm running away." Ginger asked "What?! Why?" Leah sighed and said "Because I know I have parents. I lost them. But I'm gonna find them." Ginger said "Ok, but there's a ritual for this." Leah asked "Ok, what is it?"

Ginger explained with "You must drink the water and promise you will never forget us." Leah said "Ok. Where's the water." Somebody passed a glass full of the water and Leah thanked her. She drank the water and put her hand over her heart and said " I promise to never forget you guys as long as I live. Goodbye. Oh by the way what time is it?" Emma replied with "Ten twenty." Leah said "Thank you." Everyone said goodbye and then looked distantly looked at her. Especially Emma. Leah thought "No time think about that Leah. Just find somewhere to hide."

* * *

After a while she found a place to hide away and confidentially it was near a clock tower. It was ten tewenty nine. She counted the seconds and thought "Forty. Forty one. Forty two. Forty three. Forty four. Forty five. Forty six. Forty seven. Forty eight. Forty nine. Fifty. Fifty one. Fifty two. Fifty three. Fifty four. Fifty five! Fifty six! Fifty seven! Fifty eight! Fifty nine! One minute! Yes!" The clicked the thing and looked up and saw...


	17. Chapter 16, Story Time

This is when hook is reading out of the book for Leah's bedtime at 5. I'm going warn this chapter is sooooooo short. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Leah yawned as her dad quoted form the book "She was beyond-" her dad noticed she was tired and kissed her on head said "Goodnight, my pirate princess." Leah wined "Aw, could you at least get to the part where she wakes up. It's my favorite!" He sighed and said "Ok, but promise to go to sleep after that." She nodded. He said "Ok." And continued quoting "Beyond hope. Beyond saving. Her prince asked to open glass coffin to kiss his princess one last time. When he did she woke up form her sleep-like death. Showing that ture love pervils." She smiled and said "Thank you, daddy, goodnight." He smiled and said "Your welcome my pirate princess, now go to sleep." And kissed her on the head. Her eyes struggled to stay open and she eventually gave out.

* * *

Thank you for reading and goodnight.


	18. Chapter 17, Good Form

Another day. Another adventure for Leah. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

She looked up and saw a harbor. The first thing she instinctually did was hid behind a corner and tried to do a spell to hide herself. For her surprisingly and gratefully it worked. She walked out and figure out what's goning to happen she heard

"Rum, sailor?" She confusingly thought "Dad." He continued "Does anyone know what happens to sailors drink rum? They get drunk. Drunkness leads to bad form and one thing that won't aboard this ship is bad form!" She was even more confused and thought "Doesn't he like rum? He had a rum cake for last year's birthday. Is that a ponytail? Oh my god! Now I can see why he never told what he looked like back in the day." Then he through the rum in the ocean. Then she thought "Ok, dad what happened?"

Then man walked on the ship and said "My ship has never been in finer hands." Then she thought "Oh my god is that uncle Liam?" Then her young dad said "Aye, captain we stand ready to receive the kings orders." The man ordered "To your stations!" Then everyone began to work. Then her young dad and the man shook hands. Then the man continuitied and walked at the same time "When the king summoned me. I knew there was one man I could trust to navigate this difficult journey" Then the man stopped, turned around and said "My little brother." Leah a realization and thought "Oh my god that's uncle Liam! Dad wasn't kidinng when he said his brother used to have curly hair. He has really curly hair." Her young dad looked down, sighed and replied with "Perhaps you mean younger brother."

Then they counitiued walking until they got to the wheel. Then her Uncle opened a package which sextant in it. Her Uncle said "A gift to commemorate our latest voyage together." Meanwhile he was giving it to her young dad. Her young dad smiled and said "A sextant. You always were a sentimental type." She thought "Aw, that's cute. Brothers having nic nacks to remember stuff they did together." Then her Uncle said with a straight face "Look closer, brother." Her young dad looked confused and said "I've never seen markings like this. What strange land are we heading?" Then she noticed the Pegasus on the sextant and thought "Why is there a Pegasus on a sextant. A sextant is suppose to help saliors with navigating the seas. A Pegasus flys. How does that make sense?"

Her Uncle Liam replied with "I'm under orders till we arrive." She thought "Tell us Uncle Liam!" Her young dad wined "But brother-" Her Uncle looked annoyed and interrupted with "This is the mission of our dreams. The mission that bring peace to the kingdom and bring glory to the Jones brother." They both smiled and her Uncle patted her young dad on the shoulder. Her young dad responded smiling "A hero's journey. That is indeed good form, brother." Then looked back and said "Master notion, be ready to set sail. All ready to sea." Then looks off to the distance.

* * *

I'm doing these by cut off btw. I hope you like these types of chapters where I quote from episodes. Thank you and goodnight


	19. Chapter 18, Granny's

Leah is being babysited by Granny and Red/Ruby at 8. Thank you and enjoy

* * *

She was at "Granny's Diner" beacuse she was babysited by Granny and Red/Ruby. Beacuse her parents were doing date night and her brother, Henry was sleeping over Alex house.

She finished eating her dinner of Apple juice, Mac and cheese and mashed potatoes mixed various vegetables and a dessert of a chocolate sundae. She said thank you to Granny and Red/Ruby for the meal and dessert. Red/Ruby said "Your welcome, Leah. Now what do you want to do?"

Leah sheepishly asked in the cutest little girl voice she could do "Could you please turn into a werewolf, Ruby. Please, it's a full moon tonight." Red/Ruby asked "Why do you want to see me turn into a werewolf?" She replied in the same cute little girl voice "Because it's so cool to see you turn into a werewolf. Please will you do it !"

Red/Ruby sighed and said to calm her down "Okay, I'll do it. But we'll have to go outside." Leah asked "Why?" Red/Ruby explained with "Because Granny doesn't like it when I turn into a werewolf in the diner. Now grab your coat."

As they walked out the door Granny interrupted them and asked "Red, where are you two going?" Leah answered with "Ruby's going to turn into a werewolf." Granny was confused and asked "Why?" Leah happily respond with "Because it's cool." Red/Ruby just shrugged. Granny said "Okay, don't stay out too late." Red/Ruby said "We won't." Then left.

* * *

Werewolves are awesome though. Thank you and goodnight.


	20. Chapter 19, The Flying Ship

Hey guys I think I'm going do more of Leah being in an epsoide. Tell me if you like that. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

She heard the ramble even behind the wall. She saw her Uncle give her young dad a book. Her dad opened it and looked confused as he read. He said "A star chart. I've never seen constellations like this before." Her Uncle answered with "No one has." Her dad looked up as her Uncle countied "That's right. We're going to a new land, brother." Leah thought "What new land?"

Then somebody interrupted by saying "Enemy sited on the fourth quarters!" They both frantically pulled out their sailor telescope. Her dad ordered "Enemy gaining fast. Two quart bench (or something like that). Master Gullar run out the port cannon. Some bring about." While her Uncle was causally pulled out the sextant. Leah thought "Really?! There's pandemonium and you're being all causal." After her Uncle pulled out the sextant. He said "Delay that order!" Her dad gave a "really,Liam!?" face.

Then a cannon from the enemy's ship shot. Her heart skipped a beat. Luckily it hit the water. He Uncle smiled and said "Woh, that was close." Leah put her hand on her face and thought "Really!? Your not concerned that you almost died!" Her dad gave an "oh shit!" face and said "We'll never out run them." Her Uncle tried to reassure his brother by saying "Have faith lieutenant."

Then walked down and ordered "Deploy the Pegasus!" Somebody repeated the order "Deploy the Pegasus!" Leah thought "The Pegasus?!" As everyone did their thing to deploy the "Pegasus". Her young dad asked "What is that?" Her Uncle replied with "That is the sail woven from the great creature Pegasus." Leah was confused and thought "How do you- never mind."Her dad stated "Legend has it that horse can fly." Her Uncle looked to the side and her dad kept looking at the sail. While her Uncle said "Indeed and so can we." The ship started to get off the ground and they both laughed and everyone else cheered. While cannons from their enemy's ship shot.

The ship disappeared. She walked and thought "How he became a pirate I will never know. But no time to think about that, Leah! No time to find unnecessary answers. Now what will you do now? Think about the important things. Use your wits."

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter. Tell me if you like these chapters. Thank you and goodnight.


	21. Chapter 20, Fireball

When Leah and Charlotte are being taught how to do a fireball when Leah is 10. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Leah's and Charoltte's magic teacher, Regina Hood/Madam Mayor/Charoltte's mom walked up to them and asked them the same question she asked them every Monday "What do you two want to learn today?"

Leah said in nervousish way "Well, me and Charlotte have been talking" she took a pause "and we want to learn how to make a fireball." Charoltte joined in as rehearsed "Please mom, we really want to." They figured that their magic teacher couldn't say no to at least one of them. Thier magic teacher just sighed and said "Ok, let me just ask your mom, Leah. Ok?" They both smiled and nonned at each other.

They both waited anxiously and eagerly. Their teacher finally walked in. She said "Ok you can learn how to conjer up a fireball in your hand." They both smiled widely. She contuied with "If you only use it for self defense and never do it otherwise. Especially if your in the house and your parents or an adult is not with you." They smiled wider and said "We promise." She started the lesson "Ok, now think..."

* * *

Leah got home from the lesson, ate and was ready for bed. Then her dad asked "So, what magic did you learn today?" Leah happily said "I learned how to make fireball!" Her dad responded with "Now is a good time to teach you this lesson. If a boy ever makes you uncomfortable. Threaten to throw a fireball at him and tell if he ever tries to do it again that I will stab him with my hook." Her mom who was standing right next to him scolded "Killan!" He tried to justify himself by saying "If a boy makes her uncomfortable. Although you should do it to boys in general." Her mom repeated "Killan!" He said "I was kidding about that last part." Then behind her mom's back winked. She smiled. Her mom said "I'm glad you learned that for life. Now go to sleep." Then kissed her on the head. Her dad said "Goodnight, my pirate princess." Then kissed her on the head.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you and goodnight.


	22. Chapter 21, The Tavern

I'm sorry I didn't write yesterday. I saw a movie yesterday and I wasn't home till ten and I had no ideas. Thank you for waiting and enjoy.

* * *

She had no time to think about what she just saw. Although she did want to stall thirty days. She needed to know how to not affect the future at all.

She pondered "How I can I find a good place like last time?" At the very least she wouldn't care if someone saw her she would just be a face that wouldn't affect anything. She countied "The woods is the best place to start. It wouldn't hurt to look at very least. I did put a disguise spell on myself. It's settled. The woods is where I should search."

* * *

She walked for what seemed to be half of an hour to her. She had zero idea where she was going. The she saw a tavern. Then she sighed and thought "If I must." She walked into the tavern. It was very dirty especially compared to the outside and standards of cleanness.

She walked up to a man who was behind a counter. He was bald and seemed average height. He was wearing a dirty, brown apron. She assumed he worked their and calling said "Um, excuse me sir." He was cleaning a glass, turned and asked "What can I get for you, miss?" She responded with "I need directions. Do you give directions here?" He responded with "Yes, for two bronze coins." She thought "I shouldn't do what I'm thinking but, I'm gonna. It's the only thing you can do."

She tried to stall by reaching into the pocket which was in her dress that she conjured up with the disguise and saying "Oh, how convenient I actually brought a bag of bronze coins." The man just looked bored and annoyed. When she finally conjured up a bag of bronze coins. She pulled out two of them, gave the man the coins and said "Now I need directions to the closet woods here. What's the name of it again?" He answered with "The rose forest. It's a bit far from here. I'll give you a map, if you give me three extra bronze coins."

She got three bronze coins, gave it to him, smiled and said "Thank you." He pulled out a pen and ink and started to draw a route to the "Rose Forest". When he finished she said "Thank you." He said "Um, miss you know why they call it the "Rose Forest", right?" She was curious and asked "No, why?" He sighed and said "It is indeed beautiful. But like a rose you can hurt." She thought for a minute "It is really worth it? Yes, it is."

She responded with "It's worth it." He assumed "Someone important." She corrected him "People that are important." He smiled and said "A family. I understand." She smiled, gave him a bronze coin and said "Thank you." He smiled and said "No, thank you." Then she walked out of the tavern, read her new/old map and began her quest.

* * *

I just want it for the sake of it. But what do think the guy's backstory was. Thank and goodnight.


	23. Chapter 22, The Pirates Of The Caribbean

This is when Leah watches "Pirates of the Caribbean" with her parents at 9. Thank you and enjoy

* * *

They watched "Pirates of the Caribbean". The majority of the reactions from Leah was "Awesome!", while pounding her fist "Fight, fight, fight, fight!", "God, has anyone gotten Captain Jack Sparrow's name right yet?", and "Yeah!" The reaction of her brother looked like he was Intrigued like he was brought into another reactions of her dad were "This is actuate.", "I can relate.", "If I had a bronze coin for every time that happened to me.", and "I feel you Jack, I feel ya." Her mom's reactions were laughs of her daughter's reactions and rolling of eyes of her husband's reactions.

* * *

Eventually after two and a half hours the movie the credits started to roll. Leah was so close to the TV, her dad was sitting upright on the couch and her mom was wrapped in a blanket. As was her brother. Her mom got right in front of her and said "Ok kido, you gotta go to sleep." Leah sighed and said "Ok."

She got in her bed and confessed "Dad, when I'm older I want to be a Captain like you and Captian Jack Sparrow." He raised an eyebrow and said "You do?" She continued "Yes! I'll have my own ship, I'll go on adventures and the men will fancy me!" He responded with "Ok for the ship and the adventures but no men until you turn at least thirty. Understood Captain?" Her mom laughed at the irony of Killian being an overprotective dad. Leah tried to comprise with "But I need a crew." But her dad turned it down with "Your mom and I'll be your crew, it'll just be you, me and mom, the Captains Jones! Now, sleep." Leah said "Goodnight mom and dad. I love two."

* * *

The last part was based off of an Instagram edit. Thank you


	24. Chapter 23, Rose Forest

I hoped you liked the last chapter guys. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

So she followed the trail on her map. It got late and she was tried. She was near an inn. So she decided to crash for the night. She walked up to a woman at the counter, she was too tried to even think and asked "How much for a room?" The woman said "One sliver." Leah thought "Why are you doing, Leah?" Then gave the woman a conjured up sliver. Then she directed her to her room. She was tried but was restless at the same time. It was weird for her.

* * *

She woke up and quickly went to the near by diner. After that she checked out and continued her journey. She again followed the path that was drawn for her. It felt noonish when she got to her destination. There were many roses there. But there were trees and ponds and there seemed to be fish there. It was indeed beautiful. Then the throne came.

An abnormally large bear came. She did the only thing she could think of. Throw a fireball. She missed in pure fright. But she did hit its ear and it ran away. A man and others behind him, all riding horses looked shocked. She didn't if was because a girl did it, she threw a fireball or both.

The man leading them said "What is your name?" She quickly tried think of a name and thought up of "Laman, Jenna Laman." The man got off his horse and said " on behalf of me and my men we thank you for chasing that bear away." She said "Thank you and now if you'll excuse me-" he interrupted with "Please let my men thank you with a meal." She said "You're thank you is enough." He begged "Please." She didn't have the assertiveness to say no so she said "Ok, but just for one meal. Then I must go."

* * *

She had the meal with them and it was ok. Then one man walked up to her and introduced himself "Hello, I'm Steven." He was a red head, tall and a little muscular. She smiled, shook hands and said "Hello." He put his hand on her waist and said "Now that we know each other. Do you want to stay in my tent tonight?" She got uncomfortable really quickly.

As she tried to get out of his grasp she said "You know I really should be going. I'm going to say goodbye to your Captain." But he didn't let her go "Why? My tent has enough room." Then he tried to kiss her. She quickly pushed the knob on the hand clock and went somewhere else.

* * *

Happy double chapter Sunday! Thank you and goodnight


	25. Chapter 24, The Cookie

I'm sorry I haven't been posting lately my account had a bug but it's fixed. Also happy double chapter Sunday. Anyways, this chapter is about when Henry has a cookie and Leah wants one when she's five. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Henry walked in the living room with a cookie. Leah was watching tv so she didn't notice at first. He said "Hey, Leah." She turned around, noticed the cookie, gave a big smile and said "Hey, Herny. Can I have your cookie?" He deined her with a "No." She peristied with a "Please." He reapted "No!"

Then she did the only she could tickle tackle him. She commanded "Now give your cookie!" He said "Never!" Then put the cookie in his mouth. She stopped tickling him and suck her tongue. She said "Now I'm never giving you my cookies ever again!" He responded with "I can live with that." Then his tone of voice changed "Now revenge!" Then started tickling her.

* * *

Follow or/and favorite if you can relate to either side of this situation. Thank you.


	26. Chapter 25, Why, Leah, Why

I hoped you liked the last chapter. This is just an inner monologue. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

She thought "Why were you so stupid? You could've pulled something on him. You could've stayed and waited out the thirty days. But instead you ran away like, like a scared, cowardly, dumb ass!" She said and vowed "I promise as god as my witness. I shall never run away. When I can fight. If do not obey this vow. Then may god so help me." She changed her disguise for safety and started to walk to see what time and place she was in.

* * *

I'm sorry these chapters are so short I'm a little dry. Thank and good night


	27. Chapter 26, Playtime

Before I start this chapter I just want to apologize for not posting lately I've been having some Internet and creativity problems. But I've made a decision to make these posts only every Sundays. It's just better for my creativity.

* * *

Anyways, this is when Leah and Killian are playing 'pirates' which is basiclly what it sounds like. This is when she was four by the way. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

"Arrrrrggghhhh. I'm Captian Leah Jones, the meanest pirate of all the seas." She shouted in the park. Her dad continued with "And I'm Captain Hook, the other meanest pirate of all the seas. I, challenge you, Captain Leah Jones to a duel." He wasn't a good actor. She responded with "I accept!"

They both picked up their wooded swords made by Marco and started "dueling" each other. After a while he "lost" (although in reality he was faking it) he said "Oh, please be merciful." She shrugged and said "Ok."

* * *

I hope you liked that. Thank you.


	28. Chapter 27, The woman and Regina

I hope you liked the inner monologue and the other chapter. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

She found herself in forestish place and somebody who looked and sounded like Regina but with longer hair, asked while being held up by magic made by this woman she didn't recognize "Why can't I be myself?!" She hid behind a tree and thought "It couldn't be her could it?"

The woman said "Because you can be so much more. If you just let me help you." Somebody who might've been Regina stated "I don't care about status I just want to be-" she was cut off by the woman raised her up and trapped her. The woman rolled her eyes while doing while Regina gasped in shock and fear.

The man who just stood there the whole time, finally said "Cora, please." But Regina broke "I'll be good." The woman let her go and said "Exellent. That's all I wanted to hear." She gave a sickening grin as Regina ran away. Then they just walked away form each other. It was kinda of awkward.

* * *

Thank you and goodnight.


	29. Chapter 28, Curses

This is when Leah learns a certain word that Killian said about Rumple. She asks Rumple about the word. She is six in this. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Leah walked with her mom. They saw Rumple who walked with his cane as he always did. Her mom happily greeted him with "Hello, Gold." He said "Hello Emma, Leah." Leah said "Hi, Crocodile." He said in a kind of bitter way "Please stop calling me that."

She said "Ok, but since you're here can I ask you a question?" He responded with "Ok." She asked "What's an asshole?" Her mom and Rumple looked shocked and Leah was still looking for her answer. He asked "Why are you asking me?"

She explained with "Oh, because daddy was ranting about how much of an asshole you are." There was an awkward pause. It was broken by her mom grabbing her hand, dragging her away and saying "Bye, Gold.

* * *

I hoped you liked that chapter. Thank you.


	30. Chapter 29, The Servant

I hoped you liked the last chapter. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Eventually Cora walked up to Leah. She scolded her "Aren't you supposed to be cleaning the castle or something, servant!" She played along. Purely because she didn't get in trouble for going on private property.

She said "Yes, of course, Mrs." She bowed her head. Cora grabbed her head and said "You're a new girl, aren't you? Every servant knows to call me, your majesty." Leah tolerated much to Leah's annoyance "Of course, your majesty." Cora ordered "Now go back to the castle and clean or whatever!" Leah tolerated and said "Of course, your majesty." She ran off. Not to the castle but to a place where she can hide. The castle grounds were surprisingly easy to get out of.

* * *

After she left she thought "That was really easy. You'd think there'd be a couple of really good guards or something. But, no. I guess that Cora's magic is that good. Oh, I'm sorry 'Her majesty'."

* * *

I hope you guys see a bit more sassy, bitter, more bad ass tone to Leah. It's going to be important later (;. Thank you and goodnight.


	31. Chapter 30, Crocodile

Sorry I didn't post last Sunday. I have account problems. Anyways, this is when Hook plays "flash cards" with Leah. When she was 4. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Hook pulled out a deck of flash cards and said in a cheerful spirt "Ok, Leah today we're going to play a game called "flash cards."" Leah was quick to ask "How do you play?" Hook answered with "It's quite simple. I show a flash card and you say what it is." She said "Ok." and settled herself in a chair and they start.

He shows a picture of "The Jolly Roger." He asks "Ok, what is this?" She answers with "Jolly Roger." Shows picture of Emma. Asks the same question and she answers correctly. Then himself, then Henry, then Henry's storybook, then the town line, then the clock tower, and then last but not least he shows a picture of Rumple and says

"Ok, last one. Now what is this?" She answers with "Crocodile!" He smiles and says "I've taught you well."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that and thank you.


	32. Chapter 31, Coming home

Hey, guys I didn't want the title to confuse you to think that this is the end of the fanfiction. But it's close to _the_ end. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Luckily "The rose forest" wasn't too far and had no creepy guys there. But unfortunately there were all manner of beasts like bears, tigers, lions, etc. Who were all scared off by fireballs. It was very abandoned. No one ever came. Which was good for her.

Eventually the 30 days came and she was so excited. That when she woke up she jumped out of her sleeping bag with more excitement than she has ever woken up with. She thought to herself "This is it! The moment I have anticipated for these past weeks!" She hastily pressed the button and went to her hometown a little before she was kidnapped.

* * *

She found herself near the bus stop as two girls ran past her. She assumed that it was her and Charlotte. She glanced at herself and thought "That's how I look like? Wow." She hid behind a bush to follow herself.

After her past self said goodbye to Charlotte they both slowed down. After a little while her past self held up a fireball and said "Show yourself, coward!" and a man came up behind her and put a rag over her mouth. But the man had a red hat. This was Smee. She thought "Oh my god! Smee?! That guy, who constantly talks to my dad. Even though he's clearly annoyed by it!"

She followed them. Until they got to a door. He knocked and said "It's William." Then let him in. The magic was so strong. She felt it. She decided to stay there until it passed.

* * *

Eventually Smee came out. She made her face look normal again, held a fireball in her hands and said "You have a lot of explaining to do ." He said "Oh, wait, you're Emma and Killian's daughter. I'm so sorry. I thought you won't mind." She was shocked "I won't mind being _kidnaped and sent down a portal!"_ He said in his defense _"Well, it was the day after so, I thought you won't mind."_

 _She said "What?! You're telling me I could've walked up to them and said 'Hey, guys I'm not, Dead!' And they would've known who I am!" He nodded his head. She was pissed at herself but she had to concentrate and asked "Where are they?" He said "Regina's vault!"_

 _She ran in joy but yet anger at herself. She came to see all of them dead. She said in denial "No, no, this isn't happening! No!" She cried. A woman with red hair popped up and said "I'm afraid it is, dear." With eyes full of tears she said " You don't know what you've done!"_

 _A weird flash of anger came at her as she took her dad's hook and stabbed her with it. Then the ground broke and she was in a room with no windows or doors and was just fire. Then a burst took her out of it._

* * *

 _Dun dun dun. Cliffhanger! Thank you and good night._


	33. Chapter 32, Sleep

Hello there are two announcements. One, this chapter isn't a memory. Two, next week there will be an epilogue. Thank you all for reading my chapters and enjoy.

* * *

She found herself in her room. She was in so much shock and trauma, she could barely speak. Everyone was standing there, staring at her. She eventually muttered out "How did I get here?"

Her mom admitted "You were under a sleeping curse." She said confused "I was? How long has it been?" Her dad answered "About a week. We were worried sick!" They all had a group hug.

Regina said "Not to pressure you. But, what happened?" Leah said trying to remember "Well, I-I" she move up. Her dad advised her "Don't move too much, you're a little hurt." pointing to a bruise on her back.

She continued "I said goodbye to Charlotte and then I heard something so I tried to defend myself. But before I could, somebody knocked me out. I know it had only been a week but it felt like longer. I love you, guys."


	34. Chapter 33, Before (POVs)

This is the chapter "Before" told in Smee's and hook's point of view. Thank you so much and enjoy.

* * *

 **Smee's POV**

I waited. I hate waiting, anticipating. Eventually the waiting stopped. She said as she put a fireball "Show yourself coward!" She wasn't very intimating. So, I did the old sneak behind her act and pricked her. As she fell I dragged her away.

I brought her to the wicked witch herself. Although the guys prefer to call the wicked bitch. She said "You are very dependable. Did she put up a fight?" I said "She couldn't." She gleefully yet still intimidatingly said "Good. You've gave what I want. Now you shall have what you want." I said in joy "A happy ending."

As I was leaving, she closed the door and said "I'm putting a spell on her to make it seem longer and different. A nightmare almost." I was confused. I turned around and asked "Why are you telling me this?"

She explained "When they agree to let me go for her ransom. I need her to be out of town. That's when I create the dark curse when they can't stop me. I need you to 'escort' her out of town." I said "For my happy ending." She complemented "You're a good first mate, Mr. Smee."

* * *

 **Hook's POV**

I waited and waited. I got impatient. I asked "Did you call her?" Emma looked both concerned and annoyed "Killian, I called her a million times. Yet, she hasn't picked up." I got an idea "I think we should go looking for her. You know her, Swan. She would never be a half an hour late." She said "Alright let's go." We both grabbed our jackets. As I opened the door, Henry was walking up the stairs. He asked "Where are guys going?" She said "Sorry, kid. I know this was supposed to be your little vacation. But we think something's happened to Leah." He said "It's ok, let's go find her."

* * *

It's been a week. I was at the town line looking for her. Then I found Smee with a big, heavy looking bag. I questioned him "Where are going?" He said "I'm leaving town." I asked "For what reason?"

He dropped the bag and said "I want to see the world beyond storybrooke. 'Borrow' a ship, explore this world." I said in good humor "We were always 'borrowing' ships. I hope you find-"

Then I saw a hand come out of the bag. A young, feminine hand. "What kind of luggage do have in this bag, Mr. Smee." He tired to run but I stopped him with my hook. I looked in his bag and saw a scroll and my daughter in the bag.

So, I punched him, cuffed him and called Emma "Swan, I found Leah and the kidnapper." He attempted to defend himself by saying "How did she get in there?" I sarcastically said "Hum, I don't know. Maybe you kidnaped her!"

* * *

I saw a bruise on her back. I got an icepack for her. Then Regina came. Emma asked "So, Regina. Is it magic?" She said "Yes, the sleeping curse." Emma and I kissed her and she woke up and said "How did I get here?"

* * *

Thank you guys so much for your viewing and support and reviews. Please follow my account for more fanfictions. I love you guys and goodnight.


	35. Epilogue

Sorry I didn't post yesterday due to some technical difficulties, but I'm here now and I'm writing the epilogue. Thank you guys so much and enjoy.

* * *

Leah put on her silk, pink nightgown. Henry and her parents knocked on her door. She responded with "Come in." They came in and her mom said "Are you ok, kid?" Leah responded with "Yah."

Henry started to take off a necklace and said "After I was under a sleeping cruse, I had these nightmares. So, gave me this necklace to control the nightmares so I didn't have to be afraid. I don't need it now though. But, it broke once, but he gave me a new one. So be careful." Then gave her the necklace. She put on the necklace and said "Thanks Henry."

* * *

Short but sweet..I hope. Thank you guys for reading and please follow my account for more fanfiction. You guys are awesome. Thank you so much for your support. For the last time thank you and goodnight.


	36. A few announcements

Ok, so you're probably confused why I'm updating now after the epilogue. Well, I want to know from you guys if you want to see a sequel to "I don't want to lose you". So tell if you want me to write the sequel which will tell the aftermath of the curse and the continuing adventures of Storybrooke.

Also I want advertise for my good friend and writing partner Thespian516. If you have seen "Phantom of Opera" look at her newest fanfiction. "Erik's father" which reveals who Erik's father is. If you've seen "Phantom of Opera", "Disney's Beauty and the Beast" and the concept of wife swap you should read her first fanfiction "Ingenue swap" it's basically Belle and Christine switching lives and it is wonderful.

You should also follow my good friend and someone I truly respect as a writer Nerojove. You should read all if you are a sailor moon fan and read all 6 of her one-shots. Her first one is "Minako's melancholy." It's about Minako and Rei's friendship that Minako has abandoned. Her second one is "Each One's Elegy's" this is based on the song 'each one's elegy' from the sailor moon musical. The third one is "Cosins" this is the inners and outters reacting to most things sailor moon related even NeroJove. The fourth one is "Mars Reiko" this is about Aino Minako's crazy dreams. The fiveth one is "Riko" which is Rei's experience of the sliver millennium told through sailor Jupiter's eyes. The sixth and newest one is "Cherry Blossom storm" which is Rei dealing with her sexuality and loving Anio. All of these are great.

Thank you all for reading this all through and please follow or/and favorite my account for more fanfictions.


End file.
